Crow
Crow is a part of the Trilliant Ring's Data & Analytics Department. Having endured the rogue psionic academy on Marquise, she quickly turned on the teachings of self-denial and sought out employ within The Trilliant Ring. Crow's role within The Trilliant Ring is both to assist in the preservation of records pertaining to many of the organization's ongoing projects/relationships, and to use those records to assist ongoing research projects. The fervor for which she pursues her work is indicative of her ambition to climb as far as she can within The Ring. Title & Responsibilities Lead Data Archivist, Data & Analytics - Operations Division '' The Data & Analytics section of the Operations Department ensures that the rest of the company operates as efficiently as possible by accounting for as many variables as possible. This information is the used by project leads and investors to determine the cost a project is likely to have, likelihood of success, and to address any risks that may arise along the way. Crow contributes to numerous projects in an advisory role. If there are any questions that previous Trilliant Ring projects could answer, her role is to locate them, understand them, and convey the relevant portions to the team members. She also serves the investors of projects by documenting the steps taken, results obtained, and the associated costs. As a Lower Echelon member, Crow oversees a team of individual archivists, determining who is right for each project and delegating as appropriate. She still takes on projects herself, but over the past few years this has become rarer as her team expands and she learns their skill sets. Traits and Appearance ''A.purple haired woman wearing the Trilliant Ring's signature gold and black. She has several cosmetic alterations as well as a a fully biomechanical left arm. Only in her mid thirties, Crow is still young for a Trilliant Ring employee, especially one within the Lower Echelon. Her hair is neatly styled and kept cut to just shorter than chin length. She has golden eyes and usual wears a pleasantly diplomatic expression. In casual settings, she tends towards coats or formal wear with intricate geometric or fractal patterns. She often adds small additions to her suits or coats as flair which reference the current fashion trends of the month. Her left arm is entirely mechanical from the elbow down. An injury in her youth had rendered her arm and hand twitchy and incapable of precise movements, an issue which interfered both with communicating via sign language and with utilizing technology to its fullest. The limb appears original enough, complete with synthetic skin, save for thin golden seams. Biography Raised on the ideal of self-denial within the Marquise psionic academy, Crow became fixated on the opposite. Though she knows well how to act with reservation, her ambition is to reach the point where she can shed her learned restraint. Crow has many memories from before she arrived at then-Mona's rogue academy, though not all of them are hers. Her telepathy manifested through random excursions into the minds of nearby individuals. She took numerous emotions and memories as her own. Many of these recollections conflict and collide creating a blur in her identity lasting several years. She does still treasure some of the memories, even if she is unsure of if they belong to her or not. Sheltering an injured bird, trying some stolen Mona Ice Wine (and being disappointed at how different alcohol tasted from the grapes), and a particularly moving conversation about the stars with someone whose face she can't recall are all memories she clutches closely. Her lucidity returned two-thirds of the way through her time at the academy. For someone still learning who her "self" was, the ideal of self-denial took some time to settle in. This advice was primarily targeted at the girl's strong curiosity, implying that containing it would be the first step towards controlling her power. Over the years she succeeded, and the academy was proved correct. With the tempering of her curiosity came the tempering of her MES. Although Crow was never fond of the lessons she learned, she recognized the value they had. Long stretches of lucidity were signs that the academy was working, but were also dangerous for the young adult who wanted more in life. The people who embodied this vague sense of "more" were the Trilliant Ring employees who visited the Crystal Vineyards. Unimaginable cybernetics and gilded accessories accompanied by laughter and good cheer were everything she was told not to want. Yet want it she did. In the middle of one of these lucid periods, she stowed away on a shuttle to Trillia IX which carried some of Marquise's Ice Wine. Once there, she quickly made herself of use in the Operations Division's Functionary Class. The academy's teachings were indispensable in getting her foot in the door. She was able to keep a measured head as she moved through responsibilities, starting with auditing other potential functionary class hires. This was an area where her singular talent--her telepathy--was most directly useful. Through young Crow had hoped for more than evaluating employee profiles, it was a start. Over the next five years, she worked tirelessly, gaining further control over her MES and transferring through sections until she finally landed under data & analytics. In that role, performing a typically dull duty within The Ring, she found her calling. Like her time in the academy, Crow had to pull the right information from many inputs and combine it all into a gestalt. Just as she had pieced together who she was at the academy, she could piece together projects that were likely to succeed from the components of previous projects. After ten years in her role, Crow accomplished something remarkable within The Trilliant Ring. She moved from the Functionary Class to the Lower Echelon. Doubtlessly, the shift in mindset was reflected in her work and accomplishments. While it was true that she was still motivated by improving her own station, the spark of something beyond that had begun to burn. A small flame at first, but by the time she was just over thirty it was roaring and just as strong as her initial motivation. She wouldn't be satisfied solely with a life of indulgence. She wanted to chase that elusive ideal of perfection. To ensure she had enough time for this pursuit, she needed to climb higher still. LET, and even the Upper Echelon were in her sights. The young girl who stowed away on that freighter might have been satisfied with this new position and rank, content to coast. Crow was not. Hobbies and Interests Crow's been interested in food since her time at the academy, not that she had the freedom to do so pursue the interest then. As a Functionary, she would attempt to cook a variety of dishes from across the sector. While they surely would have been disappointing to a gourmet, they delighted her. She kept at it and, over the years, has become a passable cook. While she certainly lacks the ability or talent of a professional chef, she isn't ashamed of her results. While a bit improper, the woman is never far from something to take a bite into, typically a gengineered fruit or bar of chocolate. Since becoming Lower Echelon, Crow has begun to indulge in other hobbies. Her wardrobe has expanded considerably, and many of her aesthetic augmentations are recent. She has also begun dabbling in the arts--purchasing, not creating. Her taste in art tends towards mosaics, paintings, or statuettes with many components whose full form (or forms) are only visible when viewed from specific angles. She is also incredibly fond of artwork involving the stars. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The Trilliant Ring Members